dulcetopia_speciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Milky Phantoms
Milky Phantoms are cow kemonomimi phantoms that are often, but not always, genies. They are skilled magic casters, however this does not make them stronger than humans, who most deem as being superior in strength and will. Normal Milky Phantoms consist of flavors that can be found quite easily at the local grocery store, while more unusual flavors are regarded as subspecies. These subspecies are informally known as: sweet, unique, weird, and gross. Sweet-themed Milky Phantoms are often based on desserts and candies, unique Milkies have a theme completely unrelated to food, weird Milkies tend to be savory foods combined with milk, but can be flavors such as garlic, and gross Milkies consist of spoiled and eldritch Milkies; some of which aren't friendly. Mascot of this species is Milkington von Chocolate. Anatomy Milky Phantoms are cow kemonomimi, meaning they are mostly human-like in appearance with some cow traits (ears and horns; they do not have a muzzle). They typically appear with ghostly tails but satyr and centaur variations do exist. Most Milky Phantoms have stars in their hair. Body patterns vary depending on the Milky Phantom. Males typically have shorter horns than females, and are smaller/weaker than them. This is because for years, female Milky Phantoms have been guardians/protectors. They are sexless but can appear as masculine/feminine/nonbinary as they want to. Milky Phantom Lore Back on Dulcetopia, the Queen and King saw this and wanted to meet some humans themselves. However the Princess wasn't exactly keen on the idea, not knowing what to expect. After some convincing, she reluctantly tagged along with her parents. It was during the Renaissance period of human history, where progress bloomed and creative ideas flourished. The Princess came to love what Earth had to offer, and she found the customs and art to be beautiful. What she loved most though was this human man who caught her attention, and the feeling was mutual. The two began flirting with one another in a civilized manner, and before they knew it they were dancing together at a party held by the King. Eventually, the Prince proposed to the Princess, causing the latter to cry tears of joy. Initially, the King didn't know how to feel about the union, since he questioned how they'd produce a heir to the throne, but allowed the two to wed, as a way to show that humans and Milky Phantoms can coexist in an ultimate union. Eventually, the two tried creating a child with lavender and some of the Princess's milk, leading to the birth of a spiced lavender Milking that would go on to perform amazing feats in the name of Milky Phantoms and humans alike. Sadly, as time marched on and human civilization became more and more advanced... The humans as a whole became less superstitious, and because of this, lost the ability to see the Milkies. Distraught, some Milkies have turned 100% spoiled and driven by revenge, causing misfortune to humans wherever they go. Others prefer to spread good vibes and fortune instead, despite the humans not being able to see them. Hope is not completely lost for them, as some human civilizations are still superstitious and open-minded to the supernatural world. Even some individuals in a close-minded society are able to see the Milkies, giving hope to the phantoms. Maybe one day, as a whole, the world will become as open-minded as it once was before proven science became the dominant force. Romance and Reproduction It's not uncommon for Milky Phantoms to interspecies date, meaning even a Milky Phantom and human couple is possible. Other common interspecies pairs include: Milky Phantom x Gelato Spirit and Milky Phantom x Pieces Siren. Milky Phantoms do not reproduce sexually despite their mammalian appearance. Regardless of their gender, all Milky Phantoms can secrete milk from their horns that can be combined together to make offspring. Same gendered Milky Phantoms can reproduce. Infant Milky Phantoms (AKA Milklings) are kept in large milk bottles and are guarded by their parents until they awaken. Very young Milklings don't have horns. Gallery Milky Phantoms.png|Milky Phantom reference sheet Milky Phantom Love.png|Milkington von Chocolate (CarnavalALaMode) and Cocoa Mary (Yanie-the-Brown-Pone on DeviantArt) with their child.